In many different diseases or problems caused by anatomical anomalies, an extraneous or diseased piece of tissue is connected to normal tissue. In some cases this connection contains an ostium such as the opening between a vessel wall and an aneurysm or the opening between the large intestine and the appendix. One method of treating such problems is to seal or close the ostium and remove the extraneous tissue. Practitioners usually accomplish this type of intervention surgically or laparoscopically. But vascular or intestinal access in some cases results in less invasive treatment. This invention relates to procedures and devices to treat abnormal tissue by surgically intervening using vascular or intestinal access to the tissue.